So Big Like the Sun
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Written for TheGirlInThePinkScarf WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: Sam gets made fun of at school and Dean gets creative with his comfort.


**Warnings**: wee!cest [Sam is 14, Dean is 18], bubble butt, first time, safe sex, bottom!Sam, schmoop

* * *

Dean let out a slow breath, absently bouncing the basketball he had in his hands. He hated how the high school they were in required a gym elective even in twelfth grade. Hated it more that their school was so damned small that freshman through senior classes had to share the gym space.

He passed the ball to a teammate when she was open, rolling his eyes when Ms. Hopkins told him to get back in the game after only a few seconds of inactivity. He shook his head and pretended like he was trying to help out his team, when really, he was too damned distracted by his little brother at the opposite end of the gym.

Sam's class always started out with stretches and exercises. Because of the constant training and sparring their dad put them through, his little brother had no problem with the squats, lunges and crunches his instructor made them do. While the other kids grumbled and groaned about the exercise, Sam completed all reps with ease.

Dean frowned when Sam finished and some of the other kids started ragging on him. He couldn't hear what they were saying to his brother, but he knew it wasn't anything good. Figured it was childish ribbing because they were still fairly new in town and everyone hated on the new kid.

He watched Sam's face harden, but he knew the kids' words affected his brother. Little Sammy so damned sensitive; kid just wanted to fit in. Dean was so distracted by Sammy that he was surprised when the basketball hit him in the chest, breath rushing out of him in a soft 'oof'.

"Get in the game, Sampson!"

Dean rolled his eyes and started moving, internally grumbling about the last name their dad chose for them. He kept an eye on Sam for as long as he could, frowning when Sam's instructor, Mr. Ross, said they were going out to the track for the mile run test, little brother's shoulders slumping.

He offered Sammy a smile when his brother turned and glanced at him; glad that he was able to help Sam out at least a little bit when Sam returned the expression.

The rest of the period passed by in a blur of dribbling and passing. Dean exhaled slowly when Ms. Hopkins blew her whistle, signaling the end of class. His heart stopped pounding in his chest when he caught sight of Sam and his classmates, smiling at Sam's perfect composure while the other students panted and caught their breath as they headed into the locker rooms.

Sam's gym locker was right by his own, not unusual considering they were two of the few lockers that were actually left. He nudged Sam with his elbow after he unlocked his locker, putting the padlock inside as he took his clothes and towel out. "Alright?" he asked quietly.

Sam nodded, wrapping his towel around his waist as he shimmied out of his gym shorts and jock.

And fuck, Dean was surprised he didn't get a woody right there, top curve of Sam's ass visible over the hem of the towel, tight, round cheeks straining against the small rectangle of fabric.

So what? He _might_ have a thing for his little brother. He didn't do anything about it. Sam had no idea. And it wasn't like his thoughts about burying his face in that sweet ass hurt anyone. Except his soul and his chances of getting into heaven, but he was sure Sam's ass was better than heaven anyway.

"Nice ass, Sampson," teased one of the boys, "bet your boyfriend likes to grab onto it when you get _fucked_."

Dean frowned. _Is that what they're teasing my little brother about? __**Really?**_

He watched as Sam ignored them and went into one of the shower stalls, hanging his towel over the wall as water splashed down around his feet. One of the other boys snatched Sam's towel and Dean let out a slow breath, nostrils flaring when Sammy unlatched the shower stall, one hand covering his groin.

"Give me my towel back," said Sam, voice quiet, but firm.

"What are you gonna do about it, sissy boy?" asked the boy, flapping the towel at Sam like a matador would a bull.

"Careful, Mitch, he might try and suck your dick!"

"Give me my towel," said Sam, stepping closer to the first boy.

"What are you gonna do abo-" the boy didn't even get to finish his question before Sam punched him in the gut; kid didn't even realize Sam had moved until he was groaning, clutching his stomach as he writhed on the ground.

Sam was quick to wrap the towel around himself again, not even looking back at the kid as he went back to his locker.

"Nice one, Sammy," said Dean proudly, glad that Sam didn't take anyone's shit. He was sure he would burst with pride when Sam looked at him, little smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

Dean took a shower and then he and Sam headed toward their 7th period classes. He couldn't stop thinking about Sam's bullies and why they all assumed Sam had a boyfriend or was gay, period.

The ending bell startled him out of his thoughts and he grabbed his math book and notebook and then headed toward Sam's classroom.

"Got all your stuff?"

Sam nodded and fixed his book bag straps over his shoulders and then followed Dean out to the Impala.

"Everything alright?" asked Dean, pulling out of the school lot and heading back toward their motel.

Sam shrugged and exhaled slowly, leaning his head against the window, arms crossed over his chest.

"O-kay, then," drawled Dean, brow furrowed as he glanced at Sam, sighing and turning back toward the road when Sammy didn't do anything further.

* * *

Dean dumped his books on Sam's bed and splayed out on his own, tracking Sam as his brother dropped his book bag by his bed and then hurried into the bathroom, door not closing all the way when he pushed at it.

He flipped on the TV when Sam started to pee; he wanted at Sam's ass, but yeah, no want to listen to his baby brother pissing.

He heard the sound of Sam flushing and washing his hands in the background, sounds drowned out by Johnny Bravo on the television. Sam sighed loudly and he waited for Sam to speak.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" asked Dean, turning toward the bathroom when he heard the soft 'whoosh' of Sam opening the door. His eyes widened when Sam turned his back to him, pants pulled down beneath the globes of his ass, tight boxer-briefs emphasizing the tight curve.

"Do I have a big ass?" asked Sam, and Dean definitely thought his little brother was more concerned with his reflection than what his actual answer was going to be.

He swallowed hard when Sam turned toward him again, fingers dragging his boxer-briefs down below his butt, too. "What are you, a girl?" asked Dean right back, couldn't deny that his jeans were feeling too tight at the sight.

"You heard those guys in the locker room, Dean. That wasn't the first time I've gotten teased about my body," groaned Sam, pressing his palms against his butt in an attempt to make it look smaller.

"I did. You took care of that kid _good_, little brother," he said, wide smile puling at his mouth when Sam looked at him over his shoulder.

"Answer the question, Dean."

"Objectively?"

"As if you weren't my brother and it wasn't weird that I was asking you this."

"Okay, if I wasn't your brother and I was being completely objective I'd say you've got some junk in the trunk."

"_Dean_."

"What? You asked. I'm not saying your ass is _enormous_ or anything, but you've definitely got, well, a _booty_."

"_Really_?" moaned Sam, turning again and looking at himself in the mirror from a different angle.

"Nothing wrong with a tight ass," said Dean, and he _knew_ his voice had gotten lower, that rough cadence he got whenever he was turned on.

"You okay, big brother?" asked Sam, pulling his underwear and jeans back up and over his hips, flipping off the light and then leaning against the doorjamb.

"No fucking idea, do you, Sammy?" asked Dean, couldn't keep the words from falling out of his mouth, wasn't sure he wanted to keep everything inside any longer.

"What do you mean?"

"Pretty sure all those guys are _jealous_ of your ass, _want_ it, want _you_," said Dean, standing up from his bed and advancing on Sammy.

"Dean…"

"Want to feel those firm cheeks under their hands as they lick you open, as they fuck into you. God_damn_, little brother," growled Dean, cock jerking in his pants as images of himself doing those things to Sammy flickered through his mind like some perverted slideshow.

"_Dean_, do _you-_" asked Sam, not backing into the bathroom when his big brother caged him against the wall, hands either side of his head as Dean pressed all along his front.

"How _I_ want to get you on your hands and knees, feel that tight ass under my hands as I bury my face between 'em, get my tongue in you until you beg me to fuck you," breathed Dean, face only inches away from his little brother's, could almost _feel it_ when Sammy swallowed hard.

"Dean, _god_, what?"

"Want me to do that, Sammy?" asked Dean, looking between them and seeing the tent in Sam's jeans.

"_No_," groaned Sam, but Dean _knew_ Sam wanted it despite his words, little brother turning toward him when he pulled back a little.

"You don't?" Dean leaned in again, mouth brushing against Sam's with every word as he asked, "You sure about that?"

Sam moaned, eyes falling closed as his hips pushed forward, shiver wracking his body when their hips made contact. "We _can't-_"

"Can't what, little brother?" asked Dean, letting his lips brush across Sam's, pulling away again when Sammy tried to follow.

"We can't do _this_," groaned Sam, hands finding Dean's hips and dragging Dean's body against his own.

"Doesn't really seem like you believe that," answered Dean, curling his fingers around Sam's wrists and pinning them against the wall, working his thigh between Sam's legs and rocking his hips against his brother.

"Oh god," whispered Sam, body rolling in small movements, riding Dean's thigh, moaning at the friction against his hard cock.

"Leave 'em there," said Dean, dropping his hands to Sam's hips and sliding them around to Sammy's ass, massaging the curve and dragging Sam harder against him. He bent one of Sam's legs and hooked it over his hip, doing the same with the other and pinning Sam against the wall with his hips, palms curved under Sam's butt.

"Tell me, Sam," he said, breath fanning over Sam's parted lips.

"I-" Sam swallowed hard, fingers twitching against the wall.

"Tell me if you want this, little brother."

Sam groaned and curved his hands over Dean's skull, dragging his brother's mouth against his own and massaging his tongue against Dean's.

That was all the answer Dean needed, tongue pushing further into Sam's mouth, tightening his hold under Sam's ass, locking his fingers together as he ground against Sam's groin.

"Jesus, Dean," moaned Sam, tipping his head back against the wall, arms dropping over Dean's shoulders, body hitching against his big brother's as Dean moved.

"Tell me, Sammy."

"Want it, Dean," panted Sam, angling his head further back when Dean sucked at the hollow at the base of his neck, abdomen clenching as Dean kissed up the length of his throat.

"You're sure?" asked Dean, was damned if he was going to do something more with Sam if his baby brother didn't want it.

"_Yes_, Dean…"

"Fuck, Sam," growled Dean, leaning in and crushing his mouth against Sam's, parting Sam's lips with his tongue and exploring Sam's mouth, grinding against Sammy as his brother bucked into him.

"C'mon, _please_," groaned Sam, tugging at the hair at Dean's nape, pulling Dean's head back and biting at his brother's jaw.

Dean nodded, making sure he had a firm hold on Sammy before pulling away from the wall, dropping Sammy onto his bed and then kneeling between Sam's spread legs.

"Dean, what-" Sam moaned, burying his fingers under the waistband of his brother's jeans, watching as Dean just _looked_ at him. He hissed, Dean sliding his shirt up his belly, fingers playing over the slight definition of muscle, spanning his ribs as Dean brushed his thumbs along the center of his abdomen. His muscles fluttered under Dean's touch, back arching when Dean dipped his thumb into his bellybutton.

"Just looking," answered Dean, gesturing for Sam to sit up and pulling Sam's shirt off when he did. He pressed Sam onto his back again, leaning over his baby brother and catching Sam's mouth, moving his hips against Sam's, breath catching when Sam dug his fingers into his back and moaned against his mouth.

"Well _do_ something."

"You call this _not_ doing something?" asked Dean, sucking at Sam's collarbone, fingers playing over Sam's stomach again, sliding up his belly and then rubbing over Sam's nipples.

"_Fuck_."

"We'll get there," replied Dean, following the path of his fingers with his mouth, eyes on Sam's as he flicked his tongue over Sam's nipple, sealing his mouth around it and sucking until Sam cried out his name.

"_Please_, Dean," gasped Sam, working his hand between them and cupping his cock, rubbing himself through his jeans.

"Okay, okay," answered Dean, pulling at Sam's belt and then tugging Sam's jeans off. He settled between Sam's legs again, pressing a kiss to Sam's sternum and peppering kisses down the center of Sam's chest until he reached Sam's navel, tracing the rim with his tongue and dipping inside when his little brother moaned and clutched the back of his head.

"Dean, get these off," groaned Sam, tugging at Dean's shirt with one hand and pushing at Dean's jeans with the other.

"Can you handle yourself?" asked Dean, pulling at the back of his t-shirt and then peeling it off, watching as Sam hurriedly kicked out of his underwear. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, practically salivating over the way Sam's cock leaked on his flat belly.

"Hurry up," groaned Sam, squirming impatiently as Dean smirked down at him, jerking in surprise when his brother curled his palms over his thighs, kicking at the air as Dean rubbed his thumbs over the junctures between his hips and legs. "God, _Dean_," he breathed, hips hitching, writhing to get away from the ticklish sensation.

"What's the matter, Sammy?" asked Dean, sliding his fingers up Sam's sides, leaning over Sam's body again and dragging his tongue up Sam's stomach, sucking a bruise just underneath Sam's navel before leaning lower and licking the head of Sam's cock.

"Oh, _fuck_."

Dean grinned and rubbed his knuckle along the underside of Sam's dick, grin widening when Sam cried out and fisted his hands in his hair.

"_Dean_," sighed Sam in exasperation, pushing at Dean's head when his big brother started licking even lower. "Get the rest of your clothes off."

"Yeah, okay," agreed Dean, could feel the tackiness of precome in his boxer-briefs, hard cock straining against the dampened fabric, wanted to get his hands on Sam's fine ass, anyway.

He stood up from the bed and quickly pushed his jeans and boxer-briefs down and off his hips, sliding his tongue over his bottom lip as Sam leant up on his elbows and stared, mouth slightly open, hips bucking when his little brother's gaze landed on his dick.

"On your stomach, Sam," said Dean, curling his hand around his length, pearl of pre-ejaculate dripping down the side. "Sammy," he said with a small laugh, repeating his brother's name when Sam didn't move.

"Mhm?"

"You wanna do this or not?" teased Dean, climbing on the bed and teasing Sam's belly with his fingertips.

"W-what?" asked Sam, muscles fluttering under Dean's touch.

"Turn over."

Sam nodded and did as Dean asked, flipping over onto his stomach, arms stretched out over his head.

"Goddamn, Sam," whispered Dean, following the length of Sam's spine with his gaze, catching his bottom lip between his teeth when his eyes landed on the curve of Sam's ass. "_Fuck_," he groaned, palming Sam's cheeks and squeezing, cock jerking against his stomach at the feel of tight muscle under his hands.

"_Dean_," moaned Sam, face flushing from the attention he was getting, wasn't used to any kind of praise when it came to his ass.

"Can't believe anyone made you feel embarrassed about this," said Dean, massaging Sam's buttocks, smiling when Sammy ground down against the mattress. "Such a nice ass, baby brother," he said, palm landing on Sam's ass with a little smack, ripple of muscle causing his breath to hitch.

"Christ, Dean," gasped Sam, hips rolling toward his brother when Dean smacked him again.

"_Jesus_."

"Dean, come _on_." Sam wriggled impatiently, lifting his hips and then settling on his elbows and knees.

"Real damned eager now, aren't you," said Dean, cupping Sam's hips and riding the crack of Sam's ass, cheeks flexing as he moved against his brother.

"_Do it_," groaned Sam, back bowing further as he pushed his ass higher, heart skipping a beat when Dean's cockhead dragged over his entrance.

"Want me to, Sam?" asked Dean, heard how breathy his voice was and swallowing hard. "Want me to use my tongue on you? Lick you until you open up nice and pretty for me?"

"Jesus _fuck_, big brother."

"Does that mean yes, Sammy?" asked Dean, watching the slide of his dick between Sam's round cheeks.

"_Yes_." Sam reached between his legs and curled his fingers around his dick, hot and wet with pre-come.

"No, Sammy," said Dean, reaching around Sam and loosening his fingers from around himself. "Gonna make you come on my cock."

"Dean, I—_fuck_," groaned Sam, brush of Dean's tongue between his cheeks unexpected.

"God, Sam, taste good," growled Dean, squeezing Sam's asscheeks as he fluttered his tongue over Sam's hole. "Anyone ever do this for you, little brother?"

"N-_no_," said Sam, blushing harder when Dean stopped mid-lick.

"…how much _have_ you done with anyone?"

"I, um. _Dean_, come on, I-"

"Tell me."

"I've, uh, kissed a few people."

"Kissed, or made out with?" asked Dean, massaging Sam's ass as he waited for Sammy to answer.

"_Both_," groaned Sam, rocking into Dean's touch.

"Anyone ever make you _come_?"

"_Dean_."

"You can tell me, Sammy. Promise I won't laugh."

"_Yes_."

"Who?"

"Eric. Ramirez."

"That Hispanic guy in your grade?"

Sam nodded.

"Nice one," said Dean proudly, though he couldn't deny the jealousy building in his chest. "What did you do?"

"_Dean_."

"Won't do anything else until you tell me…"

"Just. Through our clothes," said Sam, sure his face was purple with embarrassment by now.

"So this is your first time?" Sam nodded and Dean asked, "And you're giving yourself to me?"

"If you want me."

"Does it look like I don't?" asked Dean, gesturing to his cock jutting out from between his legs.

"Then quit talking," groaned Sam, pushing his hips back toward Dean, head dipping between his shoulders when Dean leant forward and dragged his tongue from the cleft of his ass to his perineum.

"Alright, don't move," said Dean, hurrying off the bed and dropping down next to his duffel. He dug around in it and found the lube and the strip of condoms he kept there. He grabbed both and settled behind Sam again, ripping one of the condoms open and placing it in easy reach.

He sucked a mark into the small of Sam's back, smiling when Sam groaned. He leant forward and licked Sam's hole, rubbing a finger over Sam's body and gently pressing against Sam's entrance.

"_Jesus_." Sam groaned and flinched away from the pressure.

"You okay?" asked Dean, easing pressure and circling Sam's hole with his tongue.

"Yeah, just," Sam's breath hitched, "just keep doing that for a little while," he said, more than enjoying the wet, warm pressure of Dean's tongue circling and rubbing his hole. He felt his muscles relaxing, concentrating on Dean's palm on his ass, startled when Dean dribbled lubricant between his cheeks.

"Think you can handle a finger?" asked Dean, carefully rubbing his fingertip over Sam's saliva and lube slick hole.

Sam nodded and braced himself when Dean pressed against him.

"You gotta relax, Sammy. Like when you get hurt when we spar, you just gotta breathe through it, okay?"

"How am I supposed to do that when you're trying to _put things in me_?"

"Don't think about it," said Dean, reaching around Sam and curling his fingers around Sammy's dick, only half-hard between his legs.

"Oh _god_," moaned Sam, rocking into Dean's fist, breath hitching when he rocked back and Dean's finger slipped a little further into his body.

Dean jerked his fist along Sam's cock, fully hard again and leaking over his fingers.

"Dean," gasped Sam, "_Dean_, I'm gonna _come_," he moaned, muscles tightening, balls drawing taut, "_fuck_."

"Come on, little brother, lemme feel it," encouraged Dean, cock twitching when Sam cried out his name and came over his fingers, muscles fluttering around his finger and allowing him in up to the third knuckle. He circled his finger as Sam caught his breath, curling it inside his baby brother and grinning when Sam cried out.

"_Dean!_" screamed Sam, hips bucking when Dean curled his finger again. He buried his face in the comforter, hands fisting in the blanket when shocks of pleasure pulsed up his spine every time his big brother curled his finger. "God, what are you doing to me?"

"M'sure you know what this is," said Dean, pressing incessantly against that spot inside, grinning when Sammy practically keened and pressed back against him.

"Dean, _god_," whimpered Sam, riding his brother's finger as Dean eased it in and out of his body.

"Can you handle another one?" asked Dean, leaning over Sam's back and checking on his baby brother.

"_Yes_," moaned Sam, "just. Hurry _up_."

Dean smirked and squeezed some more gel between Sam's cheeks, pulling his finger out and slicking two in the lubricant. He rubbed his fingertips over Sammy's hole, teasing the muscle until Sam groaned in frustration.

"Dean, _do it_."

"_Yeah_," said Dean on a breath, applying pressure, breath hitching as his fingers slipped inside.

"_Jesus_," groaned Sam, hissing when Dean squeezed his asscheek, grateful for it as it distracted him from the slight burn of Dean's fingers inside.

"So good for me, baby boy," said Dean, enjoying the way Sam squirmed at the endearment. He brushed his fingers over Sam's prostate again, chuckling when Sam writhed and moaned his name.

"Dean, _please_."

"Alright, alright," said Dean, happy just to tease Sam's body, worship his brother's firm ass.

He rolled the condom down his dick, spreading lube over his length and then riding the crease of Sam's ass, palms on Sam's cheeks, spreading his brother apart so he could watch the slide of his dick along Sam's crack.

"Dean, just. Jesus, _fuck me_," begged Sam, no idea where all this _want_ for Dean was coming from, but definitely _not_ averse to the feeling, his _body_ definitely had no objections.

"As you please, little brother," said Dean, rocking against Sam one last time before curling his fingers around his cock, other hand planted on Sam's hips as he pressed inside.

"Oh _Christ_," gasped Sam, biting his lip and fisting the comforter as Dean rocked in deeper.

"Goddamn, Sammy," growled Dean, Sam's body so tight around him.

"You're. _God_, you're _huge_." Sam shifted and groaned, Dean's cockhead brushing over his prostate.

"Maybe if you'd _relax_," suggested Dean, baring his teeth when Sam clamped down around him.

"How am I supposed to when you've got-" Sam moaned, hips jerking when his big brother reached around and fisted his cock.

"Were supposed to be relaxed from the first time I made you come." Dean worked Sam's cock, hips moving only when Sammy's muscles started loosening around him.

"Well, keep doing that. Feelin' pretty relaxed now," panted Sam, rocking between Dean's hand and his cock.

"Sammy, _fuck_, I'm not going to last long," moaned Dean, Sam's ass so much better than anything he'd imagined, feel of his hips slapping against Sam's ass making heat spread through him, balls pulling up between his legs.

"And you think _I_ am?" asked Sam, surprised he didn't come again the second Dean touched his dick.

"But seriously, kiddo, gonna lost it," groaned Dean, tugging Sam's cock in time with his thrusts, abdomen tight with his release.

"Dean, _Dean_," moaned Sam, burying his face against the blanket, shout muffled as Dean milked his orgasm from him, jizz spilling over his brother's fingers.

"Jesus, _Sam_." Dean caught his bottom lip between his teeth, carefully pulling out of Sam and stripping the condom from his dick, tossing it toward the garbage bin as he jerked his cock, gaze intent on Sam's used hole, other palm shaped to the curve of Sam's cheek. He moaned his brother's name when he came, thick ropes splattering the curve of Sam's ass and his baby brother's lower back.

"Goddamn, Dean," panted Sam, flattening against the mattress, smiling lazily at his brother when Dean collapsed next to him. He launched himself toward Dean, landing on Dean's chest with a flop.

"Fuck, Sam, not a string-bean anymore," said Dean, curling his arms around Sam's body, cupping Sam's ass and dragging Sam closer.

Sam snorted and curled his arm under Dean's body, lazily dragging his other fingers over the flat expanse of Dean's abdomen, through the valleys of his defined muscles, laughing breathily when Dean's muscles fluttered.

"Quit it," said Dean, stomach fluttering when Sammy ignored him and kept teasing his belly with his fingers. He gently smacked Sam's ass and grinned when Sammy jerked against him.

Sam laughed and then quieted down, burying his face in Dean's chest.

"Hey, Sammy," said Dean after a little while, knew his little brother was falling asleep against him. He waited for Sam's muffled 'Hm' and stroked his hands over Sam's butt. "Nice ass."


End file.
